The present invention relates to a mirror incorporating an illuminating device.
Many automobiles today include a vanity mirror disposed on a backside of a sun visor. In order to use the mirror, the sun visor must be pivoted from a retracted position adjacent the roof of the passenger compartment to an extended position adjacent the windshield. Many drivers prefer that the sun visor also include a pocket or an elastic strap to store items such as parking access cards, automobile registration and insurance information, and the like. However, storing these items on the sun visor can interfere with the use of the vanity mirror.
A light is also frequently mounted to the sun visor adjacent the vanity mirror to allow the vanity mirror to be used at night. The light is fixed in position adjacent the vanity mirror and cannot be conveniently stowed after use, increasing the size of the vanity mirror/light assembly.